100 Pairs
by Zero Skye
Summary: A challenge to myself to write 100 different pairings. Any pairing at all, nothing will be doubled. I take requests. Warnings for everything possible! CURRENT PARING: Oliver/Harry
1. Blasie x Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: **If you have a pairing in mind you would like to see read let me know since I'm taking requests. However first come first served. I will only do one pairing once!**

This was my old prompt 'Soul Mate' that I took down to put as the first chapter of this story.

* * *

In the muggle world soul mates where a simple myth. Something made by love struck people to say, 'This is the one for me! The only true one in the world!'

When going into the magical world muggle born would scoff at the idea. What they didn't understand was that magic made it real. Soul mates where pure matches, no one else could come in between them. They were literally made for each other. Their magic balanced each other, where one person had a weakness that weakness was the others strength.

So when Blaise saw Harry for the first time he held his breath for a different reason compared to the other first years. His magic called out to Harry and he swallowed thickly. Harry sat on the rickety stool his green eyes sharp looking around.

He looked meek and weak willed. But Blaise knew different, no soul mate of his would be weak in anything. He felt his magic pool around him and drop low, like a snake. He felt it move out, forward, searching, until it found what it wanted.

He shut his eyes as he was so close, he felt his magic stroke Harry's leg and he felt his magic jerk. Another's magic was touching his. He didn't even need to know who it was as he watched Harry. The pale boy looked at him with sharp eyes, cocking a brow. He felt himself gulp but nodded his head. With a quirk of Harry's lips the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

The room was quiet as Harry made his way to the table of sliver and green. Time seemed to drag on, knowing his beloved was waiting for him, waiting for answers. He could feel it. Finally his name was called and it only took two seconds for Slytherin to be shouted out.

Blaise ignored the polite applause and went to sit next to Harry, who was saving him a seat. He sat down with a stiff back, making his friends since childhood wonder. He slowly moved his hand towards Harry's, not knowing what the boy wanted.

Harry glanced down and rolled his bright eyes, he quickly placed a hand over Blaise's and used the other one to reach up and take his ugly, round glasses off.

"I guess I won't have to fake needing these." Harry said pocketing his glasses into his robes. "You owe me an explanation. And you better not put it off, I want to know everything."

"Potter, who do you think you are?" Draco demanded. His voice was harsh, and a few of the other first years winced. Draco and Blaise were best friends and he didn't like Harry's tone.

"Draco, if you talk to my soul mate like that again I won't be as nice as I am being now." Blaise's tone was of ice and there where many gasps around.

"Soul mate? I…apologize. I saw you on the train Potter, with Wealsey, I thought…"

Harry laughed, it sounded light and pure, "Oh that. Wealsey is more than a good for nothing, I haven't met him for a full day before he started mooching off of me. No, I planned on using him to gain an alliance within Gryffindor. But now that I found my soul mate I don't think I'll need one."

Draco looked shocked a second before clearing his throat, "I see. Once again my behavior now and on the train. I had no idea…you see Wealsey really gets under my skin."

Harry gave a small chuckle, "No need Malfoy, I understand really. He spent the whole ride by my side. Even when I had to use the loo he would walk me there." He said rolling his eyes, "How about a redo? I'm Harry Potter." He said sticking his hand out.

Draco leaned forward and gripped it with his own, "Draco Malfoy."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Theodore Nott."

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle."

"These are all your friends?" Harry asked looking at them with a twitch of his mouth.

"Yes, only the best of the best of course. We all stick by each other no matter what. Nothing will break us apart. And we're ruthless when someone tries to come after one of us." Blaise explained.

Harry hummed and nodded his head, "I like that."

Blaise squeezed his hand. Everything was right in the world.


	2. Kingsley x Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I take requests, however I will not do a pairing twice. i do M/M, M/F, and F/F - any and all people!

**Kingsley/Harry, for Bronkwin2**

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a very proud man. Since he became Minister the crime rate has gone down, the percentage wasn't what he wanted, but he knew the Auror's he hired would do their best so it would drop some more until it was nearly gone.

He raised taxes by a galleon or two which made the people grumble but soon their grumbles turned to grins as they realized the slight increase of taxes meant cheaper goods for them.

He budget everything so that they had more farms, more businesses than ever before and of course due to the changes he made he received many awards, and good ratings that would make him stay as Minister for many years to come.

Of course this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for one young man with deep green eyes and unruly black hair.

Kingsley sighed and leaned back in his chair, almost thinking about putting his feet on the desk to relax but thought better of his image.

Thinking about Harry Potter just made him that relaxed. The teenager he once knew grew into a handsome young man that sometimes had Kingsley jealous.

He worried about the man, he really did. He would see Harry walk in angry and it worried him that meant that everything at home was bad.

Harry started off as an Auror but worked his way up until he was the head of the Auror department, in such a short time as well as the records book say. It still had his best friend Ron Weasley grumbling here and there but even the red head could admit that Harry did a damn fine job at what he did.

His musings were cut short, however, when the door to his office suddenly flew open and a flustered secretary stepped in holding some papers in her hand. She waved them around almost looking like a bird about to take flight which made Kingsley chuckle.

Her face flushed a light shade of pink before calming down and she let out a small cough, "I'm sorry sir but I thought you should know about the latest news about Mr. Potter, sir!"

Kingsley sudden tensed up and stood straight the mirth in his eyes gone.

Ever since Harry came to him when he first became Minister with the idea to build more farms he kept close tabs on the young man. He also wanted to keep Harry safe since he saw the pained look in the man's eyes from killing a man, even if it was the Dark Lord.

His secretary walked over before handing the papers before walking out knowing the man didn't want company at the moment.

Kingsley waited until the door closed with a click before looking over the paper. He skimmed them before stopped dead in his tracks before he slowly read over the first paper carefully.

Harry Potter was getting a divorce from his wife, Ginny Weasley Potter.

He sat stunned. He always thought the relationship was strained. He was pretty sure that Harry only married her to make other people happy and not himself.

He was also sure of when it first happened too and he felt a surge of guilt so through him. Harry has so many wonderful ideas to improve the world around him that he worked over time. Sometimes he just stayed and didn't even work, just talking to Kingsley in his office. And if he was honest with himself he lived for those moments.

Sometimes it got so bad that Ginny would appear in the early hours of the morning to come get him. It would result in Harry and Ginny standing in a corner hissing quiet, angry words at each other while he looked away embarrassed him and for them.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed the door to his office open again until he heard the door click shut again. He looked up startled for a second before masking it over.

Harry stood in front of him with an amused smile on his face, "Mind in the clouds Kingsley?"

"Well," Kingsley said not sure if he should comment on the news he just heard or not. Harry sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and smirked a little as if knowing what the dark skinned man was thinking.

"I know you already know about the divorce King." He said using the nickname he gave the older man.

Kingsley eyed him before muttering under his breath; trust Harry to find out that he was keeping tabs on him.

"I'm not sure what to say," Kingsley told him honest. He didn't feel sorry about it, and he knew Harry didn't want an apology.

"Say nothing; Ginny is the one who started this when she refused to even have our children. I believe I was fine pretending I was in a loveless marriage but I wanted children badly. As soon as she refused I stopped playing pretend," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

Kingsley looked shocked, "She refused? She told everyone she wasn't able!" The words were blurted out before he could take them back and he saw the dark look in Harry's eyes knowing that no one else told him that.

"Really now? I just might have to mention that in court," he hissed. His eyes seemed to glow and Kingsley almost reached over and grasped the man's hand, almost.

"Court?" He asked instead.

"Yes, I gave her the papers and she refused to sign them until I pretty much forced her. She promised me that she would turn everyone against me and get everything of mine, even down to the last knut. She gave me nothing in the five years I was married to her and I sure as hell won't give her anything from this divorce. I'm through playing her game and letting her get what she wants. This time she gets nothing."

Kingsley eyes harden in finding out that Harry knew his soon to be ex-wife was just using him. "Harry if you need a witness I'm here for you. I bet I could also get a few more people by your side, if you allowed me. I know it might be hard to believe but a lot of people have been waiting for you to divorce her."

"Really?" Harry asked in shock, Ginny would always do her best to sink her claws into all of his friends. It was bad enough a good chunk of the Weasley clan was thinking he was insane for divorcing the so called best thing in his life.

Kingsley let out a snort, only if Harry knew the amount of people who really couldn't stand Ginny.

"What happened? What just made you snap?" Kingsley asked softly. He felt his fingers tighten around the arms of his chair, his knuckles turning a light shade of the chocolate color that was his skin. If Ginny dared hurt Harry in any way he would do his best to go out of his way to make her life hell.

Harry gave him a smile, as if he sensed his thoughts, but it turned into a frown and he looked away from dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"She, well she found out there was another."

Kingsley seemed to freeze at the words. Harry has another? He didn't think it was true! The words that came out of those pale, beautiful lips must have been lies!

The Minister knew that he always held hope. He was a strong man, but not strong enough, never strong enough, to act on the feelings that seemed to grow over the years.

"Who?" Kingsley voice was cold and Harry flinched at it. Kingsley felt a pang of guilt at making him flinch at his tone but he couldn't help the sudden feelings of jealously that came on him.

"I never cheated," Harry started slowly, "but I loved someone else that wasn't her. She couldn't have that. She knew I didn't love her, and if I did she knew I fell out of love with her. I think she was just fine having some sort of tie, some sort of hold on me…" Harry trailed off not knowing how to end it.

"You didn't answer my question," Kingsley stated, the look of hurt, mixed with different feelings was clearly showing on his face which lightened the blow of the statement.

Harry looked at him and blushed lightly his own guarded expression softened at the mixed feeling on the older man's face. He sighed and bowed his head.

"You."

"What?" Kingsley asked in shock not believing his ears.

"You Kingsley! It has always been you. When me and Ginny first got together I felt bad for having an interest in you. I thought you were handsome, and great man. When you and I talked at the end of the war I felt the slight feeling of you grow at the fact that you didn't see the 'boy-who-lived' but me! Harry Potter, a teenager who wanted to change the world. Not only did you like my ideas but you had some of your own, brilliant ideas that I never would have thought of!

Then I heard of the different battles you have been through from other people, and it still grew. I felt bad, I was with Ginny and about to marry her and yet here I was falling for a man who would never know or care, worse be disgusted! Then you trained me yourself, and you but me through things that no one else has bothered with.

If it where any other person they would have let me become an Auror without a second thought but you wouldn't have that! You tested me, and yes sometimes I hated you for it but once again my feelings grew. Over the years they just have been growing and growing until I fell for you!"

Harry stopped his rant panting slightly, red in the face, while Kingsley sat there in shock.

Kingsley couldn't think he was the luckiest man in the world that his more secret of all secrets came to and wasn't him that said something first. That the handsome man in front of him just said he loved him, and has for a long time.

Without thinking Kingsley practically leaped over his desk to get to Harry who jumped in surprise. Kingsley grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and pulled him up.

"Kingsley what are you doing!" Harry nearly screamed, was he going to beat him? Curse him? He had no idea and in a matter of seconds all thoughts disappeared altogether as a pair of lips seemed to almost crash onto his in desperation.

It wasn't even a full second before Harry responded back, wrapping his arms around dark man and kissed back almost hungrily. Kingsley wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hauled him on his desk while their mouth seemed to rage war on each other.

Harry opened his mouth letting Kingsley's tongue dart in, letting him take over control and he moaned into the kiss making shivers go down Kingsley spine.

Kingsley almost had Harry pinned before they broke for air just staring at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"I take it you like me back then?" Harry asked with a little smirk on his flushed face.

Kingsley chuckled, "Harry, what I feel for you is more than 'like'."

Harry blushed hotly and looked down at the mix of lust and love he saw in those dark brown eyes.

"But, why did you stay with Ginny all this time?" Kingsley asking without thinking, he almost cursed himself when Harry's head shot up to stare at him. Out of all the times to ask stupid questions!

"Harry, I'm sorry if –"

"A chance."

"What?" Kingsley asked dumbly not knowing what Harry meant.

Harry chuckled, "At first I stayed with her for a chance. By the time me and her married I knew there was no way for me and her to ever be in love. She didn't love Harry Potter, she loved the 'boy-who-lived' turned into 'man-who-won'. I wanted a family so badly, so damn badly! I was willing to give her everything on a silver platter if she just would have had my children but she chose not too, for petty reasons.

After that I spent the next year or so trying to make her see reason but she would refuse each time. That's when I knew there wasn't a chance in hell I would take it lying down. I started hinting at everyone how me and Ginny weren't getting along but no one got it. Instead they would always say that things would get better and how much of the perfect couple we were. That's when it hit me that everyone thought that way. I couldn't just change that everyone would think I gone insane at the time there was nothing I could do."

"Then why now?" The older man asked gently.

Harry signed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, she found out there was another because she peaked into my dreams a few nights ago. To say she was upset was an understatement. She didn't know who though, she couldn't see that but she knew then that my heart was for another. S-she threatened you! She said when she found out that she would make whoever pay, I couldn't sleep in the house again in fear of her going into my dreams again and finding out the next time. It was terrible! I know that Ginny isn't much to look at in power but she can make someone's life hell and you don't need that!"

Kingsley hugged him knowing that the raven haired man was shaken up at Ginny's threat.

"No love," his voice was deep and held power, "she won't get away with all the things she did to you and she sure as hell won't threaten me!"

Harry looked at him. "But –"

"No buts! I have dreamed of this coming true for a while now and I won't let some bitch take that away from me or you! You will never want for nothing and have that family Harry, we'll bring her down and you'll get the life you've always wanted, that I promise you," Kingsley said holding Harry tighter. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Harry's.

Harry had a feeling that Kingsley could that promise.


	3. Draco x Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: It's pretty dark, not sure if the requester wanted that but, eh. Here it is. Writing Draco/Harry is a lot harder then I thought!

**Draco/Harry requested by kaley the vampire lover**

* * *

"Draco, are you alright?"

Draco Malfoy looked up from his small breakfast and stared blankly at Pansy. His sheer blond hair wasn't neat and his uniform was crumpled, he looked like a complete mess. Draco snorted and just gave Pansy a shrug.

He slumped forward and placed an elbow on the table ignoring all manners that he was raised by and he felt the looks of horror that where aimed at him. He looked over to the other sixth years Slytherin's who were sharing looks of worry. He felt like saying some nasty things to them but held his tongue.

It was only another hour before everything ended anyway.

He thought back to when everything first happened.

oOo

_Draco stood off to the side as he watched the Dark Lord scribble on some parchment every once in a while stopping to think of something before going back to writing. The Dark Lord started to look better over time and he didn't know how. First his nose reappeared, and then his skin went back to normal, and so on and so forth until he looked like a normal man._

_The red eyes stayed though._

_Draco looked around the room without trying to move, the room was an old office. The wood was dark but the lamps gave it more of a warm feeling. Expensive furniture was over the room and he admired the desk Voldemort was sitting at, it looked like it was made of oak._

_Suddenly Voldemort placed his quill down and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was only him and the Dark Lord in the room. Just a day ago he saw the Dark Lord walk up to his father and said something low to the man. Lucius' brow shot up and his eyes went wide before he nodded and bowed to the Dark Lord._

_"I wonder," he heard his moth whisper to herself. They were standing next to each as to not get lost in the large number of Death Eater's. It was a meeting and they were all called to it._

_His father walked up to them a moment later and looked at his wife before staring intently at him. "Thank you son, you've done us proud."_

_Draco was confused. "What did I do?"_

_"You've won the war for us," Lucius said with a smirk._

_Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. With a wave of his hand the Dark Lord opened the door and a masked Death Eater stepped in._

_"He's here my Lord," he said with a bow._

_"Send him in." Voldemort said as he stood up._

_A few moments later Harry Potter walked in._

oOo

Draco glanced over to the table of red and gold and saw Harry look at him intently. They both knew it what was going to happen. This is why they both looked like a mess. They both did a ton of work last night packing, taking whatever they could. They even snuck into the Library in the early hours of the morning to steal few of the books, a few simple spells and the restriction section was open for them to go through, taking anything of their fancy.

If anyone would have told him he would be stealing with the Golden Boy himself he would have thought they were insane. But it happened.

oOo

_Draco walked slowly to the dungeon not wanting to get there just yet he stopped suddenly when he heard a faint crash, followed by what sounded like angry crying._

_He followed the sound to a closed door before slowly turning the knob and stepping inside before closing it just as tightly and quietly as before. He looked around the old, unused classroom and noticed that everything was ruined. Things where broken and he could only make out some of the items in the room. He heard small sobs and looked around._

_Turning the corner of what seemed to be a tower of broken tables he looked around the corner only to spot a small body sitting there, arms wrapped around his legs and his head tucked inside of his arms, with unruly black hair sticking up here and there._

_Draco could recognize the person anywhere._

_"Potter?"_

_The head shot up and he saw bright green eyes that where red and puffy, and a frown. He spotted a cut on Harry's face but the other teenager just snapped at him._

_"What do you want Malfoy? If you're going to gloat just do it and leave!"_

_Draco gulped and took a step forward so he was no longer behind the tables, "What happened?" He asked._

_"It was a big fucking lie! Everything! Not a single truth! You know what, never mind, only one person ever told me the truth. You know, Voldemort can have it. He can have it all I'm not fighting for the bastard anymore!" He shouted the last part picking up a chair leg and whipping it across the room._

_It made a loud crash and Draco jumped. He stared at where the leg landed before turning to look at Harry once again when he heard more sob's, this time combined with a dry heave. Without thinking he rushed over and started to rub circles on Harry's back as he threw up his dinner from before._

_"I didn't want to believe it, but it's true! Those fuckers!" He screamed between heaves._

_"What –"_

_"They're just using me Malfoy! Hermione that stupid bitch! Call her a mudblood if you want! I don't care anymore! She was using me so she could get a good job! The Weasley's? Fuck them all, even after I helped the twins they're still just using me for my money and the fame I hate. Dumbledore promised me to them, that I would get married to Ginny! I, guh –"_

_His rant was cut short by another wave a sickness that hit him and turned over to let it out. Draco made a face while his mind raced._

_The Light side was using the only person in the world that could help them._

_"It's okay Harry," he said using the younger teen's name for once in his life, "I got you."_

_He held Harry until it was morning and then they promised to meet again. Harry saying that he was going to send a note about everything that happened and what was going on._

oOo

Draco didn't want to believe it but it was true. Everything that Harry told him that night was the truth, even going so far as to force the truth then erase the minds of those who told him. Draco couldn't believe it.

His eyes trailed down the table to where Harry's so called 'friends' where sitting. They were shooting him dirty looks. No doubt they thought that the 'boy-who-lived' would come crawling back to them in a few days.

Too bad he wouldn't.

oOo

_Draco watched as Harry paced back and forth muttering to himself. They became friends after a few weeks and Draco could honestly say he cared about the green eyed teenager in front of him with everything he had. He went through hell for the Light side and they were using him._

_"Draco I need you to do me a huge, huge favor!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I need to speak with Voldemort, I'm making it end."_

oOo

Harry got his meeting shortly after and before he knew it they were wrapped up in plans on what to do. The penned notes they sent to each other through house elf's where detailed. Every 't' was crossed and every 'I' was dotted. They had this planned out precisely.

Harry spoke to the Dark Lord, he was giving the Dark Lord everything. The information he knew on the Order, the location, information about his so called friends, on Dumbledore, on what the old man knew about him, everything. He only had one request.

He got Draco.

oOo

_"Draco," Harry said quietly one night. They where in the classroom where their friendship started and Draco looked at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"I, damnit, I care about you. You're not like any of them you don't use me and you don't plan on getting anything from me. I'm sorry, I should have accepted your hand first year. I would have never gotten into this mess then."_

_"Harry!" Draco said in shock as he moved to sit right next to the dark haired teen. "How were you supposed know? You're not a seer it's not like you could read their minds back then. I'm just as bad as you are then since you're thinking that way. I saw how odd they where and yet never did anything."_

_"What? Draco, no, you didn't have to help me."_

_"I should have," he said firmly making the shorter teen blush. Draco thought it was cute._

_"Draco," Harry said slowly, "there's something I want to tell you. You see, I well...you see...you're just great and I don't know what I would do without you. You helped me become free and well..."_

_Draco blink before it dawned on him what Harry was trying to say, then he chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Harry full on the mouth. It was only seconds before Harry was kissing him back a few moments later they broke apart._

_"I like you too, Harry."_

_"You prat," Harry whispered again blushing, not really meaning the words._

oOo_  
_

Of course the Dark Lord agreed, if the 'boy-who-lived' was handing him the war win, and the wizard world on a silver platter he could have the person he wanted the most.

Draco looked up from staring in space to the commotion that was at the head table. The teachers where panicking, half of them where frozen in their seats, unable to move. Unsurprisingly enough the useless half with next to no power where the ones who weren't frozen.

Draco smirked and looked over to Harry who was almost smirking. The whole hall was in an uproar and some of the students where even crying.

"Don't panic, you're teachers are simply stuck," a voice drawled out and everyone seemed to freeze.

There in front of the Great Hall doors was Voldemort, followed by every Death Eater. The hall was deadly quite as everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to stare in horror. The Death Eaters quickly moved to stand next to the walls, covering the whole hall so as if anyone dared lift a wand they would die.

Voldemort walked to the head table and smirked at Dumbledore's stiff body. The only thing that could move was his eyes, which where glaring at the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord's smirk turned into a sneer as he traced his wand over Dumbledore's chin, "And to think you would have had it all if you didn't like fucking up people's lives."

His voice carried to every corner of the great hall.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, stand!" He roared and the two stood slowly before walking over to stand in front of Voldemort.

Harry's face was blank, as was his. It was their time now, it was done.

"I must thank you Mr. Potter, if it wasn't for you I would have never gotten past these wards," Voldemort said with a small smirk.

Gasp's, and cries filled the hall and Harry just smirked back, "Of course, it was my pleasure."

Voldemort snapped his fingers and suddenly cries of pain could be heard, the Dark Lord put a hand on each of their shoulders and gently turned them around. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Wealsey where being pulled by their hair to the front by three Death Eaters.

"Would you like to watch as I kill your so called best friends, Potter?" The voice held no hate in it, or cruelty and Harry shook his head.

"No thank you, I rather not give them the chance to try to change my mind with pleading eyes," he said coldly looking down at the three who were thrown on the floor.

The Death Eaters held there wands out as they took the wands of Harry's ex-keeper's.

"Harry what are –"

"How could you!"

"I knew it you –"

"QUITE!" Voldemort shouted and the three quickly shut up, Harry just snorted while Draco smirked. Draco looked over at Harry who only looked back with love and friendship in his eyes.

"I see, then Mr. Potter, is there anything you would like to say or do before you leave?" Voldemort asked.

Harry nodded before leaning down to his best friends, they had hope on their faces but it quickly turned to horror at the words that came from his mouth.

"I know what you planned on doing to me, love potions, curses, the whole nine yards. And to think if you weren't so smug about it and didn't talk about it I never would have overheard. By the way, those times where you just seemed to blank out? That was me getting the information from your heads and then erasing the memory. Ginny I would never love you, must less like you, you slut. First of all I'm gay, also I know how make guy you already fucked.

Hermione you're useless and stupid, you think just because you can quote a textbook you think you're smart. I never will help you get to the top of the ministry. Ron, you're a jealous asshole. Oh by the way Hermione, Ron here has been cheating on you, with a good number of girls actually. That's not all, a few of them like to go to the muggle world and make a little bit of 'extra money' if you know what I mean. When you were asleep last night I ran a scan on your Ron, you have an incurable disease now.

You too Hermione, and so do you Ginny. You see this stuff spreads pretty fast. The girl Ron cheated on with you had it, fucked some other guy who fucked Ginny and so she has it. Then Ron fucked you Hermione and now you have it. By the way, everyone knows what you look like naked, Ron took pictures and showed everybody, and told everyone too. He also let you sleep with other guys too."

"What?" Hermione whispered her face was pale and she was shaking, there was anger in her eyes. "But I never slept with no one else." She said forgetting everything around her and just talking to Harry.

Ron and Ginny also looked pale as many eyes turned on them with disgust and hate. No doubt they slept with the red heads.

Harry clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Oh Hermione, Hermione. Tut, tut, if only you knew the truth. I guess I can be a fake friend to you as you've done with me and tell you what Ron has been doing. We all know you sleep in his bed sometimes. Don't you know that, that's where half of it happened? Ron would tell you that it's okay to sleep in his bed and bring you up stairs when everyone was 'asleep', and then he would sneak you in his bed and draw the curtains closed. You never wondered why he always had to go do something for a minute before coming back to make out with you? That wasn't Ron, there was always another guy waiting, he and Ron would switch and you never noticed the difference."

Hermione looked at Ron horrified and Ron opened his mouth to say something but the girl slapped him hard, in seconds she was on top of the red head beating him senseless. A Death Eater quickly pulled her away from the bleeding red head and held on to her with her arms around her back.

"Wow I hate to tell you the rest if that's the reaction," Harry said looking at his nails. Draco gave a small laugh and took a few steps toward Harry before leaning in close to his ear, "This is really turning me on love," he whispered making Harry blush bright.

Harry was a lot darker than people thought; he always knew a lot more than people thought. Pity that the light side lost him.

"More?" Hermione hissed, "What else is there?"

"You know how Ron would go to you between classes and pull you into an unused room or cupboard? You two would have a quickie real fast before the next class, hell sometimes you were even late. Very romantic, yeah? Well, too bad it wasn't him."

Granger looked ready to throw up and Draco stepped forward, "Even I know this one mudblood," he said with a smirk, "he willingly gave hairs to everyone who wanted you and anyone who could make Poly Juice potion. How does it feel to know that half of Slytherin fucked you? Those times when it was rough? You bought into it. You know even Crabbe even had a turn with you, then everyone would watch the memory later in the common room, you really are a whore!"

And with that Hermione elbowed the Death Eater and leaned forward throwing everything she had in her stomach up.

"I supposed you're work here is done," Voldemort said.

Harry nodded, "We'll stay in touch, oh by the way –"

Harry turned around and kicked Ron in the face as hard as he could, "That's for cursing my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Ginny screamed.

Draco leaned in and grasped Harry's hand in his, "Why yes, this has been going on for a little while now."

Harry just looked at him before kissing him and they both heard the female Weasley cry. Ron was trying to breathe through a broken nose and now broken jaw, all he could do was gurgle.

Draco laughed as he grasped Harry's arm and lead him out of the Great Hall, they heard cursing behind them but they didn't look back. They knew that Voldemort just killed the teachers, they wondered if the Dark Lord would keep Hermione to let her kill Ron herself but stopped thinking about her after that. They got what was coming to them.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. They were far away from the Great Hall now.

"For what?"

"For being there. For even after all the years of hate you found a way to love me. For making me put this all behind me." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Draco gave him a hug and held him tight, "Do you regret what you just did?" He asked.

"No, never. What they planned on doing to me was worse, they were going to force me to love someone who I didn't even like and if that didn't work they were going to kill me, no, all I did was tell them the truth of what they have been doing to each other."

"Good," Draco said bluntly, "now they know what it's like to be lied to too."

Harry just blushed a little. Sure they did use to hate each other but now they loved each other. He knew Draco would never do the things that Ron, Ginny, or Hermione did to him. He knew he was protected and that was all he wanted. Someone who would care, even if he was a dark person.

"So where are we going to live now?" Draco asked and the walked to the front of Hogwarts.

"I was thinking we could go to Italy for now," Harry said.

"Sounds perfect. Harry," Draco said suddenly making Harry stop.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Harry blushed, "I love you too," he whispered leaning in to kiss his Slytherin. Finally getting what he wanted his whole love.

Someone who loved him for being himself.


	4. Fenrir x Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however, work at Harry Potter world, but its not the same.

**Fenrir/Harry for HeidiFox**

**oOo  
**

Smells where everywhere. Wet dirt and bark, moss, lake water. The faint scent of different animals that felt that he was coming as they ran away hung in the air as well. After all no one wanted to be in the path of a natural born hunter.

And Fenrir Greyback was a born hunter.

He felt leaves crunch, twigs snap under his feet as he ran. He was picking up scents left and right but he was trying to find the one that got him here. The one he had in part, made him follow for the past few hours.

He stopped to sniff the air again. Whoever was making the delicious scent was a very fast runner.

He stopped his sniffing to look around and listened to the forest around him. It never paid well to ignore the Forbidden Forest.

He left his pack suddenly as well, he didn't want anyone to follow him, and he didn't want any of his pack to get hurt in case anything happened.

Most of all he didn't want anyone to see him get him hopes up only to get them crushed.

The smell he was chasing was heaven and it almost made the older werewolf drool. It smelled like earth and warm cinnamon. It was perfection to him and he couldn't bear to face anyone if the scent didn't belong to his mate but some stranger instead.

He took to running again, this time the scent was stronger, whoever it was came closer not knowing that he was around he figured.

He ran to a clearing in the forest and hid behind a tree. He took a deep breathe getting the scent once again and peeked around the tree to see who his future mate was.

He almost snarled.

There standing in the clearing daintily drinking from a small pond was a stag. Slim and small, its antlers weren't too big, so it was still young.

Fenrir bit his lip so hard he bleed which made him growl. The deer's ear twitched and it looked up.

Fenrir had to give it credit; it was smarter than it looked. But credit wasn't going to save it. He was mad, so _angry_.

To wait so long for a mate only to have a stupid deer have his future mates scent. He was beyond mad.

With a roar, and his anger built up, Fenrir charged. The deer flinched before running but that wasn't going to stop it.

He ran over to it, blocking the deer's way making it take a sharp turn and he tackled it. The small deer leg's where kicking as much as they could and Fenrir smirked. At least the young ones of his pack would eat well tonight.

His thought suddenly stopped as the deer kicked him hard enough in one of the arms to let him go and with shock Fenrir watched at the young deer turned into a beautiful young boy.

He knew he must have looked like a fool with his mouth hanging open because the young teen scooted away as fact as he could. His eyes where wide and panicked; he was panting hard and staring at Fenrir like he didn't know what to do.

Green eyes suddenly met light blue ones and suddenly the young teen fumbled for his wand. Fenrir ducked out of the way as the teen shouted, "Diffindo!" he heard the boy's voice crack a little in panic and Fenrir grinned.

Fenrir hid behind a thick layer of trees as he heard the teen's rapid breathing. He peeked through a small opening to take a look and he felt he stomach twist and turn. He found his mate!

Thin raven black hair that was pulled into a pony tail, which was messy, bright green eyes, pouty full lips, he was tall, slender. Fenrir couldn't stop the grin on his face. Sometimes he felt like he had all the luck, magic blessed him with a handsome mate.

He looked him over some more, a baggy blue T-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, old trainers, a lighting blot scar…

Fuck.

Fenrir wanted to talk back the lucky comment he just thought of a mere few seconds ago. Harry Potter was his mate! Harry, bloody, Potter, he swore silently. He wasn't trying to get his pack into the war that was going to happen.

He knew Voldemort was still out there, whispers of his name could be heard and it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord came back and demanded that he and his pack help him.

He didn't want to, he didn't want to put his pack in danger.

But now…but now he found his mate. The only person in the world that was perfect for him. He was worried that he would have to die alone but now he didn't. He felt his wolf a pull to him, a need to make him want for nothing and ti protect him.

Making his mind up he quietly huddled down in a bush and walked around silently.

When he finally made it behind the frantic teen he smirked a little before running out and tackling him.

Harry screamed under him and Fenrir felt arousal stir up in his gut. He ignored it however, and reached for Harry's wand, grabbing it before getting off the teen to stand.

Harry glared at him before reaching for his wand before realizing that he no longer had it. He glanced up at Fenrir who was twirling it in his hand and he sent the older man an angry, panicked look.

Fenrir smirked down at Harry who was still sitting on the ground.

"Well, kid, what are you doing here in the deep dark Forbidden Forest?"

"I'm not a kid I'm fourteen!" Harry snapped.

"Still a pup and you didn't answer my question."

Harry muttered something even Fenrir couldn't here. "What?"

"I said, I just had to get away…," Harry muttered louder.

Fenrir raised a brow, "From what?"

Harry squirmed and Fenrir wondered why the teen was even talking about him. Most people ran away from him.

"The stupid tournament, I didn't enter my name but everyone thinks I did! Even my closest friends don't believe me; everyone pretty much just left me to rot!" He ended with a pout.

Fenrir cocked a brow at him, "Pup if they don't stick by your side then they aren't a real pack."

"Pack?" Harry glanced up from the ground.

Fenrir felt himself squirm. He was lucky enough that his mate was talking to him but if he knew who he was then there was a chance of never seeing him again. Fenrir ran a hand through grey hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't believe in dishonesty.

"The name is Fenrir Greyback."

Just like he predicted the kid's eyes went wide and he gasped a little.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," Fenrir said calmly. He reached out to give the wand back to him.

Harry slowly stood, he seemed hesitant, but he slowly reached for his wand none the less, not knowing if it was a trick or not. "Why?"

"Because," Fenrir said with a deep rumble, "I don't hurt what's mine."

Harry's eyes went wide and fumbled with his wand, almost dropping it. "You mean –"

Fenrir closed the distance between them and gently caressed Harry's face. He saw the teen's eyes flutter at the contact and Fenrir felt the wolf inside of him growl in content.

"Yes, no one will hurt my mate, ever." He said pulling Harry close, as if that would make him feel the deeper meaning behind it.

"Even Voldemort? Even fickle people who change their minds about me?" The last part came out bitter.

"Even them."

Harry pulled away and looked up, "You promise?"

"I promise," Fenrir stated. It was without question and they both knew it.

"But the tournament?"

"We'll find a way, I've heard of it. I take it your magic is bind to it then?" At Harry's nod he swore.

"Don't worry mate, my pack knows a lot of information come to the forest every night and we'll teach you something new. You'll show those asshole's what you can really do." No mate of his would be made a fool!

Harry just smile at him and rested his head on his chest.

Fenrir looked down and couldn't help the question that slipped past his lips, "Why are you okay with this?"

Harry looked up, "What do you mean?"

Fenrir gave a ruthless chuckle, "I know you've heard of me and what I've done. Why are you not running away in fear?"

"You aren't the only one who was following a smell you know." Harry stated with a snort. "Besides I know what I've heard of you but I took with a grain of salt, after all, everyone thinks I forced my way into the tournament and think I'm an attention-seeker."

Fenrir just rubbed circles on Harry's back before looking at the sky.

"It's almost morning mate, you should get going before people start to think you're not in your bed and you're cheating."

Harry just huffed which made Fenrir chuckle again. He nudged the boy off of him even though his inner wolf was whining. The teen was too young to mate with for now but that didn't mean his wolf didn't want to spend time with him.

Harry started to slowly walk away before turning around, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, along with some of my best magic users."

Harry stood there for a minute longer before walking up to Fenrir, who stood straight. He stood on his toes before giving Fenrir a quick peck on the cheek.

"I don't think you're a monster, if you are then everything those paper's say about me are true."

And with that Harry transformed into a deer once again before running off into the forest, no doubt headed towards the castle.

Fenrir just stood there, his mouth slightly open in shock while his wolf was howling in happiness.

Sometimes he really did get lucky.


	5. Oliver x Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter.  
**

**A/N: I take any request and also anonymous reviews as well! I do M/M, M/F, F/F, as well as creature and threesome/moresome fic's as well. I will only do a pairing one time! So if you request Fred/Harry, and then some one else wants George/Harry, and then another wants Fred/Harry/George those are THREE (3) DIFFERENT PAIRINGS!  
**

**Oliver/Harry for HP Slash Luv**

**oOo  
**

The roaring of the crowd filled his ears as he panted slightly on his broom, golden snitch in his hand. He felt the wings flap slowly until they came to a complete stop and Harry's green eyes scanned the crowd to see the side of red and gold smiling brightly and cheering, calling his name.

He felt a gust of air go by him and glanced over his shoulder to see his Captain, Oliver Wood, drift by almost lazily on his broom.

"Well it looks like we won, again," he muttered. His voice was low and husky and Harry could feel the stirring in his gut start.

Green eyes met brown and the message between them was clear.

Everything seemed to go silent around him as Oliver gave him a half smirk before flying off. And suddenly everything rushed back to him as he felt a strong hand pat him on his back.

His team surrounded him and told him how great he was, he was used to it, it happened every game.

Before he knew it he was on the ground and everything became a blur as people came up to congratulate him on his victory. He didn't notice the fan girls thrusting their cleavage at him, or the Hufflepuff team giving him glares. He felt hands on his back, people giving him a pat, friends hugging him and he just made his way back to the castle as the team mates around him talked happily.

Oliver walked past him and Harry found himself sweating a little.

The girls parted from the guys as they made their way into their locker rooms to shower and change. Small talk happened in the showers and he ignored the jokes from Fred and George as he scrubbed up, trying to get the layer of sweat and grime off of his body.

He didn't even noticed when the twins chased each other out of the shower and their shouts turned to nothing, and doors and lockers where slammed shut.

He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and he closed his eyes blissfully.

These where his favorite moments.

He didn't know how it started, maybe it was with the sly looks they gave each other. The barely there flirtations, maybe even the brushing of the skin when the handed stuff to each other only for their hands to linger a few seconds longer then they should. Maybe it was when they leaned in real close in front of the large crowd, mouth to ear as hot breath made his skin shiver and his heart beat faster as pointers they both already knew of was whispered into his ear.

He wasn't sure but some how it became this.

"Harry."

Harry turned to look at Oliver and felt his dick twitch. The taller teen was standing over him, one arm wrapped around him while the other let him lean on the wall behind the two.

His brown hair was matted to his head as water poured over them from the shower. Wet lashes blinked and made his brown eyes seem that much brighter.

Harry felt his breath hitch.

"We won."

"I know," Harry said, the luke warm water felt amazing on him as he felt himself go hard. They were alone now.

He didn't do it for fun anymore. Back then, when he was younger, it was all about the win. About being someone for that second, the greatest seeker but now it was about this. About being in Oliver's arm's.

Oliver stepped closer and Harry could feel the others hardness pressed against him which just made him further aroused.

"Take me," Harry demanded. His first time was with Oliver as well, he couldn't picture himself being with anyone else.

Oliver gave him the greatest smile in the world, careful and light, it had love and friendship in it. He didn't think he would ever get smiled like that.

Oliver leaned in and their wet lips met in a kiss that was soft but yet demanding. His arms trailed down to hold Harry fully by the waist as Harry lifted his to pressed Oliver closer to him.

He lived for these moments.


End file.
